basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Team6and7/archive1
Hello and welcome to my talk page. I am a administrator and a bureaucrat of this wiki here. If you need help please post here. ---- archive 1 unsorted comments i will help you - Halo 31887 the logo makes my eyes hurt 22:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe we could change it to the NBA Official Logo. You can read that every time.ZZ Top 11:03, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I could use some help, do you know anybody who can help with this , i feel like i the only one editiing this wikia. - User:Jdh87 yes your probaly right what do you need help on --Team6and7 03:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Theres a lot of articles that need to be created and updated so i would appreciate the help. I made a Player template, tell me which one you like better. - User:Jdh87 Yes I would - User:Jdh87 Hey, you never got back to be about administrator, but honestley i dont want it. I'm STILL the only one makiing edits and this Wikia is going nowehere, so i decided to move on to other wikia's. When you get this back on track let me know and i'll come back - User:Jdh87 yeah i'll take the job, thanks - User:Jdh87 NBA Teams Check these infoboxes for the teams I added, Perfect huh? I even added uniforms. I can change your old one from the news ones. Admin You and no one has been working on this wiki for a while, The last vandalism was unspotted and was not fixed for like 3 days, until i reverted it. Are you resigning? So can I have some admin rights? This wiki is a mess, I'll need to clean it up. --Knightrez 09:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo for the wiki Yo, Team6&7! I have a request, since this NBA wiki, could you mind changing the logo to a new logo that has the official NBA logo with NBA Wiki wrote over it. that be great thx! --Knightrez 11:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) About I think the about page should be changed, btw I thin the new logo suits the wiki fine. --Knightrez 06:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) - I think the logo you just created is Great! keep it --Knightrez 03:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks if you think its good then im fine with it too.--[[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 03:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Wait a sec... Most of these articles are copied from Wikipedia... --Knightrez 04:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :We can do that perfectly fine we can still slim it down and all i just saw that that page was lacking at the moment and important as it is took it from wikipedia we can start from scratch when we have some ifo but we are free to take pages form wikipedia and use here. Chris Creamer's Sports Logos This website has everything. Logos, uniforms, stadiums. --Knightrez 04:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight I think were qualified for the Spotlight. --Knightrez 08:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure Ill go enter us i guess. --[[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 15:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I submitted us if anyone else would have something to add feel free to add to the submission here w:Community_Central_talk:Spotlights[[User:Team6and7|'Team6and7']] (Talk Page) 17:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::- Great! --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 10:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::the only think is with the backlog of spotlight requests i dont know when theyl get to us :(.-- 18:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 18:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool Idea I got a cool idea. We could add a video gallery where people can watch NBA games and stuff. I can show you. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'd stay from uploading games for copyright reasons but I think it woulnt be bad se could probably be okay with showing short clips. Skin How do we customized the wiki's skin? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 10:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Yo! I think I'm the only one thats doing the best to this wiki, fixing categories and adding a new skin. You think I could finally get bureacrat rights? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 02:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) What!? Do you know what he has done? The last wiki I went I was banned because I called the admin lazy! This guy swears at me! You think i'm bad! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : You look closely here. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The NBA wiki looks great, however you have about 100 articles. Let me know when you have had a chance to take care of those, and I will be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Knightrez abusing his powers Your admin Knightrez is abusing his power to delete MY talkpage! I'd strip him of his rank if I were you. The kid has come under fire for abusing his rank on other wiki's as well. Check wikicentral. He knows full-well he is NOT allowed to delete someone else his talkpage. I can't even revert his deletion. He took full control of MY history! -XtothaZ 00:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Didn't mean to for this to get outta hand man. Knightrez flipped a lil and said sum rude things to ya. Good thing ya stripped him of his rank, he's not ready to be an admin yet. He wants powers, not responsibilities. --XtothaZ 09:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC)